


Barely Squeaking By

by marimeetsmischief



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ChatMouse, F/M, Fluff, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimeetsmischief/pseuds/marimeetsmischief
Summary: Marinette is desperate and does a stupid thing™️ and then proves why it is a stupid thing™️For Multimouse Week!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Multimouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	Barely Squeaking By

This had been the worst idea she had ever had, which was saying something when she looked back at the long, long list of convoluted plans that grew from her brain. But this? This was practically catastrophic.

Marinette had been so beyond exhausted. She was the Miraculous Guardian, she had a portfolio due for her dream summer fashion program, plus all of the stress of final exams coming up. It had been the only hope she had to get it all done, and even Tikki had reluctantly agreed that it was better than Marinette exhausting herself on her own. 

So she had put on the mouse miraculous, transformed and multiplied herself. The relief she felt at having ten hands instead of just two was overwhelming. It all would have been fine, if only h e hadn’t shown up. 

As soon as she heard the thump from her balcony, she knew she was doomed. It wasn’t the first time that Chat had stopped by, but his visits were rare enough that she had been lretty sure that tonight would not be one of those nights. Of course, she had been wrong. Even worse, her light was on, and he was already opening the hatch because she had told him to drop in whenever (something she very much regretted right now). And then he was in her room, staring with the most confused expression she had ever seen. All five mini-nettes had frozen in place, watching him try to piece together exactly what he was looking at. 

“Uh, hi, Chat Noir.” she finally managed to stammer out, all of the mini versions of herself stopping their separate tasks to gather on her desk. She sat down on the edge of it, letting the other minis combine with her until she was full sized again and hopped off the desk. 

“I’m confused,” he said quietly, still not sure at all what was going on. 

“Well, um, uh, Ladybug came by? Yeah, she stopped by earlier,” Marinette started, feeling increasingly guilty as she struggled to lie through her teeth to keep the cat off her trail. “And she’s been thinking about giving out the Miraculous permanently, and she asked me to do sort of a trial run, I guess?” 

That wasn’t exactly a lie. Since becoming the guardian, she had been strongly leaning towards it. She knew she could trust the wielders she had chosen, and she had just been struggling with how to tell Chat. 

“Oh, okay,” Chat replied, almost instantly seeming to fold in on himself. She could only imagine what was going through his head. Oh she was making a mess out of this. 

“She said she wanted to tell you at patrol tonight, and that she wanted you to help her decide who else would get them permanently.” Pausing for a moment, she flushed as she tried to come up with a plan for how she would have this conversation later as her other masked self. “Apparently, um, she only came to me first as a sort of surprise? Because she knew that you wanted to give me the mouse a few times. Which I’m flattered by, of course.” 

It was his turn to blush as he stiffened slightly and then immediately brightened again as he realized that his lady was trusting him with responsibility. “Of course I did! You were great, Marinette. Or should I say Mousinette?” He laughed and she couldn’t help but join in. He had seemed to accept her explanation, which was good. “Well, I’ll let you get back to your mousing around, sorry if I put you in a weird spot. I should probably go find Bug, but maybe we can hang out sometime? Patrol, or something,” he added quickly, looking a little awkward and uncertain. It was endearing, she noticed, the way he seemed so hesitant when it came to specific things. It was so different from the boldness he had in fights. 

“Definitely!” she replied with a slight squeak as she caught her train of thought slipping down the wrong path. He grinned, climbing the ladder back to the trap door on her ceiling. 

“Later, Mousinette!” he called before climbing out and closing it behind him. She waited until she heard him leap off and then finally relaxed, letting out a whoosh of air. 

“Oh Tikki!” She groaned, slapping her hand into her forehead. “That was almost a disaster,” she said, shaking her head at herself. The little kwami just laughed, quite amused at the hoops her chosen had put herself through. “Now I have to go find him and explain that all, again,” she realized, groaning once more. She started to clamber up the ladder and opened the hatch, already climbing out when she was startled by a loud and shrill yell. 

“Marinette! Aren’t you forgetting something?” She whipped back around, realizing that Tikki was still there because she was still transformed as Multimouse. 

“I think that I might be an idiot,” Marinette said quietly, taking a deep breath. This was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
